New Name, New Start, New Me
by foureatoncake
Summary: Tobias Eaton and his sister, Anne have a problem. Anne is getting ready to leave him and go to Dauntless. Leaving him with the problem: Marcus. Two years go by...Will Anne and Tobias meet each other again? Or will they have to find each other through initiation?


**Has anyone seen the teaser trailer for Divergent on YouTube or on the Divergent Movie Facebook page? Well let me reassure you that it is there if anyone doesn't know. And asghjkl I watched it and I literally about screamed. I think I have watched the teaser trailer like over ten times now. Ahaha I'm such an initiate...or fangirl I should say. Theo is PERFECT for Four and this sure has proved it. I am one of those people who has to see it to be believe it and...I BELIEVED IT. FULLY 400%! I seriously cannot wait to see Divergent now! Can't it be March 21, 2014 like right about now? **

**"If you want to survive...follow me." **

**Anyways, enough of my fangirliness. Here's the story you all have been patiently waiting for...**

Screaming. Was all I heard throughout the tiny house in Abnegation. My sister and Marcus are yelling because my sister is thinking about on, Choosing Ceremony day, of going to another faction. Which will leave me alone with Marcus. The cold hearted dad who doesn't care about his children. If you're probably wondering who I am...

I am Tobias Eaton. My sister's name is Anne.

My sister, Anne, is two years older than me. Her being sixteen and I being fourteen. My sister is probably happy to go away from Abnegation and Marcus. I know I will be when I turn sixteen that's for sure. "Tobias, you are going to have to be strong for me, okay? Until it's your turn to leave and I know you do." I nod at her words, they were true. _Oh, you're probably asking yourself where is their mother? _Well, our mother died when Anne and I were young. My sister never got the beatings as bad as I did. My sister looks at me as Marcus leaves the house, telling us that he has to go to a meeting. The door clicks and we both wait until he's out of sight before we start talking. "What faction did you choose, Anne?" I ask her in a quiet voice. "Dauntless. I want to be brave and fearlessness like them, Tobias. What faction were you thinking of when you turn sixteen?" I look down then back up to my sister's face. "Dauntless." I say loud enough for Anne to hear me. She raises her eyebrows at me. "You aren't wanting to go there just because I want to?" I look at her, my face hardening. "No. I want to go there. Always have. I'm not selfless enough for Abnegation and I don't care what Marcus says. It's my choice and I chose." I tell her with my quiet voice. She nods. "Will I recognize you in Dauntless?" Anne smiled at me. "I think you'll recognize me. The question is...Will I recognize you when you come to Dauntless?" I frown in thought. I haven't looked at myself in the mirror in forever. I wonder what I look like. Anne looks at me and smiles. "You look like a young boy, Tobias. I hope dad doesn't change you by the time you come to Dauntless. You know, I love you. I want you to know that. I love you so so so much." Anne tells me grabbing both of my hands in hers. I love you.

TWO YEARS LATER...

I sit in the little closet Marcus put me in. I turn sixteen in a little while. Ever since Anne left to Dauntless, Marcus has been beating on me even worse than when she was here. I have learned to hide my emotions, so I won't get too bad of a beating. It's gotten better...I guess. I can't wait to leave Abnegation. I never really belonged here. Yesterday at school, I found out that I'm something dangerous. That I'm...divergent. I would never tell my dad anyway. Since I'll be sixteen in an hour, it's almost midnight and Marcus still isn't home. My back still throbbing from the belt that he huts me with. Can't wait to get out of here.

Today is the Choosing Ceremony. I m choosing Dauntless. I look into the crowd and see the Dauntless-Born. With their tattoos and pride written all over their faces and piercings everywhere. Their intriguing though because my sister is there. Possibly waiting for me.

After the Choosing Ceremony, the Dauntless start running up the stairs. A brave act. Selfish but I don't care. I love the feeling of burning in my legs and my heart pumping. Showing I'm alive. I see the train and grab the handle and pull myself in. Everyone jumps in and they are staring at me. "You're from Abnegation, right?" Someone asks me. I nod my head. One of the transfers have an awed look on his face. My face hardens as they all look away from me.

A few minutes later I hear several people say, "There's a roof! We have to jump!" I stand up as I see a few Dauntless-Born jump onto the roof. I brace myself and I jump quickly landing on the roof rolling and I brush myself off and stand up again. "I'm Max! You need to jump off this ledge to enter our compound!" I see no one step up to the ledge. Might as well get it over with. I step onto the ledge. Unbottoning my gray shirt to reveal my gray tee shirt underneath. I count silently in my head. Three...Two...One. Jump! I bend my knees and without a passing glance. I jump off the ledge. I feel like I'm free falling. I come in contact with a net. I roll over and grab the first hand I see first. They help me up then let go when I'm on solid ground. I look up and see a pa it of navy blue eyes. "Name?" Navy blue eyes appears to be a girl. Time to put up my lovely wall of letting others in. I hesitate for a moment. "Tobias." I say cautiously and slow. The girl looks at me then turns and shouts, "We have our first jumper!" I tune out as every person jumps from the ledge. As soon as everyone is on their feet and on solid ground, the girl starts with two other people. Another girl and a guy. They stop suddenly and I hit my nose on someone in front of me. "Thus is where we divide." Says the girl beside Navy blue eyes and the guy. "Dauntless-Borns come with me. I don't think you need of the place." The Dauntless-Born leave. "I am Anne and this Amar. He'll be your instructor this year. I'll be your co-instructor." Anne. Navy Blue Eyes is my sister. Anne makes eye contact with me. Recognition showing all over her face.

After dinner, we - initiates - go to the dorms. Which is just one room with nine bunks. I see that all the initiates are sound asleep. I put on my shoes quietly and leave the room. I see Anne and Amar look at me. "Initiate, you are suppose to be asleep." Amar tells me. "Couldn't sleep." I say quietly. "Come with me. Anne, can you come with me also." I see Anne nod and I follow. We stop at a metal room. "This is the fear landscape room. I want to see how many fears you have and maybe a nickname for you, Tobias." I nod as we enter the room. Anne holds up a needle. "This goes into your neck. It takes affect in 60 seconds." I look up as the needle goes into my neck. I can feel myself go under the simulation.

I stand on a roof that is sixty feet in the air. My breath hitches in my throat. Amar told me something before I went under the simulation. He told me I have to face the fear head on or to calm my heart rate down to pass that fear. I take a deep breath and feel myself fall. I land on solid ground, feeling the walls closing in. Confinement. When Marcus used to shut me in the tiny closet upstairs. I let the space get smaller. It breaks showing me another fear. A woman is standing in front of me. Just an ordinary woman. I see a gun on the table. No, no, no, no, no! I can't shoot her. That wouldn't be right. I have to do it though to get past this fear. I put the gun in my hands and close my eyes. I shoot her...fading into another fear. I see a figure stand in front of me. Marcus. He has a belt in his hands. "This is for your own good!" He yells at me. I feel a sudden surge of anger and I grab the belt from him. "No, this is for your own good!"

I open my eyes. Huh? I am back in the fear landscape room. Anne and Amar are both looking at me with skeptical eyes. "I have to say that was pretty good for an initiate. I'm impressed,Four." I look up at him. He just called me Four. "Why did you call me Four?" I ask standing up out of the chair. "Four fears is incredible. Even for a Dauntless member." I look at Anne and she is smiling a little. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you both tomorrow. Night, Four and Anne." Amar leaves and Anne clears the fear landscape history signaling me to come into another hallway. "This hallway gas no cameras. We need to talk." She says folding her arms and giving me a hard look. I cross my arms as well giving her back the same look that she is giving me. I am no longer Tobias. I may be somewhere deep down inside of me. I am Four now. "Talk about what?" I say, looking her in the eyes. "Don't play that Four act with me. I'm your sister. I told you that you would recognize me the minute you saw me. The thing is that I can't even recognize my own brother. I recognized your eyes but nothing else." Anne tells me slowly and calmly. I look down. "People change, Anne. That's all that happened." I see sadness be replaced in my sister's eyes as she continues to look at me. "So you're saying that dad is the reason you changed? Where's the kind, caring, sensitive brother I once knew? Tell me that, Four." She spits out Four like a poisonous and dangerous explosive. I look up at her and scowl. "Anne, I'm still Tobias...just won't show it in front of people. Don't use Four as a weapon towards me." I lean towards my sister, my voice growing quiet. "I love you, okay? Nothing about that has changed. I will always no matter what. I will protect you with my life. I will do whatever I can to protect my sister who has always loved and cared for me." My sister smiles widely, from ear to ear. "There's my brother I know and love." I smile a little bit and we leave the hallway, heading to the Pit. My sister gives me a small hug and says to me, "See you tomorrow, Four. Have a goodnight's rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." I nod, my serious face returning.

I go back to the dorm quietly and place my shoes back near the bed. I land in the bed somewhere near one o' clock in the morning. Tiredness overwhelming me. I think one last thought before sleep completely overwhelms me.

New day, New Start, New Name. Tomorrow. Four mode on.

Four fears. Four. Me, Tobias Eaton.

**End of chapter one.**

**So please review, favorite, follow! Thank you all! Y'all are pretty amazing! :)**

**Until next time,**

**-foureatoncake**


End file.
